Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information security. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for authenticating a computing device.
Related Art
Conventional authentication techniques allow users to sign-on to remote computing devices by providing username and password credentials. For example, a user may use a web-browser to enter a password at a website to log onto a remote system to access protected content. Other traditional authentication techniques may also include biometric techniques, such as face recognition, fingerprint recognition, and so forth.
While the above conventional authentication techniques have been generally adequate for restricting access to content, limitations still remain. For example, authenticating a user using these conventional authentication techniques may not be an efficient use of computer resources or user time.
In the case of passwords, users may find it undesirable to enter a password or may forget the password, therefore causing the user to be unable to access particular content. Further, these existing authentication techniques may be insecure. Passwords may be guessed, intercepted, or otherwise improperly obtained by unauthorized users to allow the unauthorized users to gain access to protected content, thereby compromising the security of electronic transactions and data. Similarly, biometric authentication techniques may be similarly undesirable, based on lack of reliability, efficiency and/or cost. Therefore, a need exists to further improve authentication techniques performed by computing devices.